Adventures in Babysitting
by TheWalkingWiki
Summary: Bows and flows of angel hair, ice cream castles in the air, and Heather canyons everywhere – so many things a child Could see by looping at the sky that way. Grabby hands would even rise, attempting to touch the cotton up high, giggling, and smiling whilst the lavender eyes of his mom stared as she laughed. Little Denzi kept on being dazzled by the view. [Gruvia drabble]


Denzi Dreyar is the son of Laxus and Cana, two of the S-Class mages of the newely rebuilt Fairy Tail. He was two. He did come little unexpectedly before his parents' wedding, but he was recieved with love nevertheless. His favorite things were candy and his mom, although dad was still okay. Although if there was someone Denzi particularily liked, that had to be auntie Juvia. Auntie Juvia was a close friend of both, mommy and daddy, and would often come to play with Denzi, brining toys and sweets along with her. She would some times come with uncle Gray as well, whose hair was veru soft and fun to pull. And since mommy and daddy had to work on one of those things called "S-Class jobs", today was one of those happy days in which they would come over. Denzi couldn't wait, and thus, impatient, slammed a feeding bottle inside his baby crib.

 _Alright..._

Would exhale Laxus. Hand of his rose, to prolong a rub across the back of his head. Hues kept on scanning a poster, which contained the task about to be embarked. It was a little far, but with Cana's assistance, the couple should be back by evening; "I think that we'll be back around eight or nine. It doesn't seem quite complex, so yeah. Shouldn't take long. You guys have stuff in the fridge for luch and even dinner if you wanna."

"Hai, Laxus-san!" In response, Juvia couldn't help but smile brightly, providing with a nod thereupon. The thought of seeing her little "newphew" again was for sure exciting for her; "Juvia brought new things for Denzi-san this time as well!" And displaying a bag, she would flash the miniature of some kind of red car. It was expensive looking at first sight, and it indeed seemed like it took couple of jobs to earn it.

"You spoil him too much, Juvia! Haha." Cana laughed. Her eyelids rolled, yet only to action similar kind of laugher on the water mage. Nudge was however what found itself aimed at a more quiet person, and that had to be the also present Gray Fullbuster; "You guys should totally go for a baby as well.~" She teased, however able to predict the answer.

"Tch-." Gray grunted; "Never." Ever since a breakthrough in his relationship with his... _Partner_ was divulged, this kind of jokes would not cease. Yet of course, he had to shut any kind of strange rumor down; "We are too young for that, anyway..." Just for safety. If that can be the appropriate word.

 _Right._

Emphasis defied the excuse however, but eventually, Cana chose to not persist against it. Instead she simply wrapped an arm around her husband's waist, and gathered her facilities fo the job back up; "Anyway, shall we get going then, Sparky?"

At the inquire, the blond nodded; "Yeah, let's go." Throughout this, hand drove inside leftmost pocket, in which he would pick a copy of the house's keys. Tossing these off for Gray to catch, the duo commenced to walk off without many contemplations besides the necessary. Although, oh, not without an eventual warning from the blond; "Don't break anything, and be careful, because Denzi is learning some magic."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sighed Gray whilst the began to gradually fade, uttering about the doubts they had and with chuckles here and there. He had successfully caught the keys hurled, and right now he was just waving those two off. This shouldn't be much of a challenge, should it? They have done it before, and it never really got out of control – well, except for that one time – but that was an exception; Alright, let's get to it, I guess."

So with not much but a proficient sing after a step forward, the door was unlocked and opened. No particular smell was exhaled from the inside, it was clean, although it was somewhat palpable that talcum powder had been recently used. Head would eventually turn few degrees to the left then, just to make sure that the water mage wasn't left out. Breath was provided at last; "Here we are..."

 _Denzi-san!_

But it was Juvia the one who defined major enthusiasm here. Right after Gray, she had ventured into the place, and didn't seem to hesitate much while rushing into the living room, which is where the little infant's crib was normallt placed; There you are!" That blond hair, those lavender eyes, little hand, feet and fingers – it was irresistible for the so-called Rain Woman. Resting the bag she brought over the floor, the bluenette carefully warpped her arms around Laxus' son. She lifted him up, and patted his back between giggles the boy would gift to greet his auntie. In return, she would proudly wear happiness as expression; "Isn't he the cutest, Gray-sama~?"

"Yeah." Gray, who had just arrived to the room where Juvia was in, couldn't help but stare with his characteristic grin; "Same kind of punk as his father, heh." Hand shilded inside his pockets, and he came closer to greet the young one, nuzzling him slightly; "How are ya, Denzi? We came to play with you for a little today."

"Da!" Energetically shot the infant in response. However, he found something more entertaining to pay attention to – Gray's hair. Extending his tiny hand forward, he took firm grip of it. But unlike previous times, he had a little something under his sleeve. Lightning. Right like his father warned, the young one was learning magic, and had just sent a playful thundershock against the poor ice mage; "Hahaha!" Amused, releasing and clapping, he laughed. It was fun.

"Goddamit..." Groaned the poor victim; "My hair..." The kid had messed it up completely, and a ruffle didn't seem to properly fix the present issue; "God dammit..."

"Calm down, calm down, Gray-sama.~" Attempted to reassure Juvia whilst she would place the young one back to his crib. She took that car she purchased out from her bag, and haded it to Denzi for him to play, all before turning to face the ice mage one more time; "Why not shower while Juvia prepares lunch? I can take care of Denzi-san!"

Gray sighed at her words. But would comply with a nod, nevertheless, which was however only faint; "Fine, won't take long. Just a sec." And with that and another nod from the woman, steaps were set to head inside the bathroom. Door behind was locked, taking fresh towel from a commode there. Already skilled in the "art" of stripping and with another ruffle to his hair, Gray stepped inside the shower tub, to eventually relax with the flowing steam of water. Eyelids were closed, to concieve a more tranquil atomsphere, although another in the other room would soon sneak in to tease his senses. Possibly from whatever Juvia was cooking.

 _Hmph._

He would huff; "No never mind..." And his head was shook in denial after this uttering. It was simply the thought of the kid. Perhaps he was enjoying this a little bit more than expected, although the possibility of having his own was far from consideration. Once finished, he stepped out. He dried himself, hair – now regaining its signature spyky fashion – included. All what was left was gathering his clothes back on and tidy the space, which was done relatevely quickly; "There..." However and for a pretty unique instance after exiting, Juvia didn't find herself guarding his door, as expected at first.

 _That's Juvia's Denzi-san.~_

 _Who is Juvia's favorite? Denzi-san is~!_

After lunch preparations, there she was. Juvia held Cana's kid up, tickling him as the two laughed. And look, she wasn't one to be shocked. She had just provided him with a milk-filled feeding bottle, which he had obediently downed. However, before placing back into the crib, Juvia seemed to enjoy playing around a little bit. All this made a slight smile across Gray's lips – which he would of course hide before anyone could notice.

Coughing interrupted; "Oi, Juvia... I'm ready now" He exhaled; "Lunch time?"

"Oh, yes, Gray-sama!" Affirmed Juvia once the other called out; "Just a moment. Would you please set the table meanwhile? Until Denzi-san falls asleep?" Gray gave the affirmative. And whilst inquiring, she rocketed the infant in her arms. It would knock him out rather quickly, surprisingly, specilially considering all the energy he seemed to have – matter of minutes? And returning him to comfortable space, she would eventually head back to the kitchen, where she was awaited.

"Alright, so it's done over here!" Proudly exclaimed Gray once accomplsihed the task. Because if someone could fail at something so basic such as setting a table, that was him. Pizza was the menu, which he was fond of. Juvia seemed to indeed posses a good skill in the kitchen, one had to admit.

"Ah~! You did it right this time, Gray-sama~!" Hands clapped together, to be followed by comical swoon. And while she picked a chair to sit down at the table, the male simply gave a low _yeah_ at the comment; "Juvia hopes Gray-sama likes it!"

Regaining cool attitude of his, the ice mage smirked. Nothing to excessive, as he wasn't really the overly affective kind, but enough to show the fact that he was grateful; "I'm sure I will. Shall we start then?" Selecting portion, he made sure to dive good amount inside his mouth, munching, yet taking his time to enjoy it. It was good. Good as usual.

"You have to tell me how you make these, Juvia." Said Gray after swallowing.

"Nope.~" But she chose to tease in return; "It's a little secret Juvia doesn't share."

"You won't have put anything strange in, right...?"

"You'll never know.~" Although just in case, no, she didn't; "A cook never shares its secrets!" Gulps, laughs and muching were finalized by a large _ahhh~_ sighed by Gray after quite an entertaining time.

"I'm full!" He had devoured a big plate, after all. Although still, he would assist, by washing his own plate and piling it back with the rest. Well, he tried, at least.

"You left a spot over there!" Came to remark an amused Juvia that was soon to join him. Taking approach, she would dicate a new pace for instruction; "See? It's easy with practive." Circular motions seemed to be quite proficient, whilst the male simply watched.

"I get it, I get it..." Grumbling was given. This was pretty awkward. Being taught how to perform such basic chores was... _Yeah_. Although either for fortune or not, he wouldn't have to actually face those. Certain little one had just woke up from his nap, and wanted attention; "Ugh, I wonder what he wants now... I'll check out, alright?"

"Fine~!" Exclaimed Juvia; "I'll finish this up quickly, in case any help is needed!"

Nodding again, Gray accepted the challenge. He stepped back to the living room, and judging by the smell, it wasn't hard to imagine what was taking place there; "Alright, lil one... Let's get this one quickly, eh?" Armed with determination, he advanced, picking the kid up by his sides. Diappears, talcum and those disposable towels were stored under the crib, so arms with those, he shall proceed. Carefully, to avoid the most _dangerous_ stage, he freed the blond out from his burden, and to make sure its brown content wouldn't give further trouble, he rapidly tossed it into a bin next to him. Now, with one of those towels and a gentle move drawn, he wiped the kid's rear clean. And with talcum and a new diappear, the S-Class equivalent job was accomplished! To celebrate, Gray lifted the smiling kid up, as a giggling Juvia joined, done with the kitchen.

"Great, Gray-sama~! You did great!" Smiling bright, Juvia clapped happily, actioning playful smugness on the other.

"Well, of course. There was no way I'd fail, was it?" Eylids would roll whilst the kid was now held on a more comfortable postion, confident enough to suggest something to pass time; "How about we play some kind of game with him, hm? Y'know, that kind of guess what stuff? They say it helps kids to think."

"Hai! Sounds like fun!" She complied. With that Gray would go and place Denzi over the couch, while the older mages knelt down on the floor, before him, ready to start the game; "Alright, Denzi!" Exclaimed Juvia, starting to mold some kind of invisible ball with her hands; "If I do this, what can you think of?"

Confused, however, Denzi's head titled. He wasn't sure of what the rain woman meant, but after spotting one of his toys with similar shape, he didn't hesitate to point at it, subsequently earning a double applause which he would happily join.

"Hey, look!" Grinned Gray; "He's a smart one. Alright, my turn! What is this?" The ice mage, however, with his molding magic made the task a little easier for the kid to guess, materializing a dice for the young one to find its counterpart.

At this, however, the kid's eyes would widen. He was perhaps never shown magic like such, anyway, and the shock was understandable. Extending his tiny hands forwards, he cupped the frozen dice between them. Temperature made him feel slightly unease, but not enough to handicap him from playing. Approaching his auntie, he tried to shove it inside her mouth, to which Juvia titlted her head to the side.

"No, Denzi." She explained; "One doesn't eat dices. Dices are thrown to see what you get." And this, gently borrowing the ice made toy, she threw it downwards for a demostration, handing it then back to Laxus' kid for him to try then; "Go on, try now!"

"Da!" Ethusiastic as ever, Denzi would turn around. It seemed like the reciever would be Gray, so he redied himself for such. However, the trajectory followed was a little... _Unfortunate_ , to say the least, has it had forcefully impacted the other male's crotch. And despite the damage, Denzi seemed quite proud of his actions.

"F-Fuck...!" Gasping for air, features would heat as Gray drove his hand downwards, containing a voice in that wanted to scream for dear life. Perhaps the game wasn't such as a good idea as he thought at first...

"Are you alright, Gray-sama...?" Questioned Juvia, taking hold of the young one so he couldn't play another prank like such twice now; "Do you need some ice or anything...?"

"N-No..." He managed to utter at last, breath regained; "I'm fine now..." Closing his eyes, he would attempt to adopt a more comfortable position over the couch, hands over his own belly; "But let's stop playing that for now, shall we?"

"Yes, better..." She would comply this time. Extending an arm forward, she took grip of the TV remote, which she would press to syntonize to some movie. Something for kids was on, and that was perfect for Denzi, who already got himself comfortable over Juvia; "Alright, let's watch some TV. Denzi-san might just nap again."

Lunch digestion was starting to embrance with certain feeling of drowsiness, and to combat such; Gray extended a leg forward, resting it over the table right in front; "Fine." He stated, bringing the other two closer to simply enjoy the cinema time, Juvia resting her head over his shoulder. Time passed, passed, and with it, very subtle snoring was audible, along with a looming evening. Little Denzi finally fell back asleep.

"Hey, look, Juvia..." Whispered the ice mage once more, smirking, as his head head tiltled to point at the infant; "It knocked out, heh."

Juvia, however, sleepy as well herself, couldn't help but respond with a suble yawn, smiling as she was pointed out; "Laxus and Cana-san are so lucky... They have such a lovely kid." Petting his head gently, she then occomodated her head over Gray's shoulder, about to embark a nap herself.

And closing this formation, Gray's hand would extend, taking eventual grip of Juvia's whilst his head rested over hers. Whatever could have been said afterwards may have been heard, _or not_...

 _Perhaps one day we might have our own too_.


End file.
